


零和游戏

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 华尔街之狼paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: “你可以把我们的行为理解为小幅度的操纵市场，我们掌握信息，我们知道工厂的内部计划，但这些都无所谓，我要告诉你的是，现在，你将有机会和我们站在一起，分享改变命运的机会，你愿意吗？”
Relationships: Spandam/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 1





	零和游戏

斯潘达姆在自家车库改建的投资者中心度过人生第41个年头，快要蹉跎完小半辈子的时候，一份简历有如神兵天降，彻彻底底地改变了他往后的人生。  
一场不算巨大的股灾席卷华尔街，无数精英就此沉沦。突兀出现的黑天鹅推翻了他们从书本和既往经验习得的金融知识，以不可抵挡的势头将商界巨头推倒重建，越高端就越是危险，反倒依仗土地吃饭的佃户、超市售卖员，亦或是邮递员完好无损，没有受到丝毫影响。  
指着数据吃饭的统计局虽然很想把情况描述为股灾将岌岌可危的基尼系数狠狠向下拽了一把，给予阶级固化致命一击，可惜的是这个国家真正拥有发言权的人差不多全部被绿汪汪的指数扇了耳光，脸蛋也变成接近的颜色，即使想代表受歧视的阶层幸灾乐祸也不应该选在这个时候。  
车库里坐着几个忙着打电话的人，显然无休止的电信号榨干了他们的精力，看起来颓靡又邋遢，脸上不约而同反着饱满的油光。一位赘肉差点撑爆背带裤的纽扣，坐在他身边的那位倒是身材正常，只不过留着审美堪忧的小胡子和扎得头发扎刺的麻花辫，显得形迹可疑。最里面那位隐在毛蓬蓬的一团白色的什么东西里面，面目被显示屏遮得严严实实。  
路奇没有掩饰自己的嫌弃。  
他穿着西装打着领结，黑色的长卷发和胡须打理得一丝不苟，目光澄澈而炯炯有神，逼人的精英气质在这里显得格格不入。  
斯潘达姆敏锐地嗅到了发家的征兆，用他41年来从未发挥作用的金钱嗅觉。  
随即，他开始向这位不食人间烟火的前华尔街精英介绍狗屎——六分钱一股的细价股，粉红的票据卖出一份可以拿到百分之五十的回报，远超售卖蓝筹股或者纳斯达克股所能拿到的百分之一，买它的大多是渴望暴富的邮递员或者卡车司机。精明的大亨们当然不屑于赚这点蝇头小利，但一夜暴富的梦想从未对人类设下限制，全人类平等地拥有做白日梦的权利，无论贫富贵贱。  
斯潘达姆满意地看到对方眼中一闪而过的惊愕。  
路奇只有一个问题：“什么时候开始？”  
“现在。”

“你可以把我们的行为理解为小幅度的操纵市场，我们掌握信息，我们知道工厂的内部计划，但这些都无所谓，我要告诉你的是，现在，你将有机会和我们站在一起，分享改变命运的机会，你愿意吗？”  
“想想彩票，先生，想想身边经常出现的那种事实上平平无奇的人，你有比他们好得多的眼光，却没有拥有同样的财富，你缺乏的只是机会，而这成功的概率可比彩票大得多。”  
“是的没错，正因为你是一名皮鞋销售员，你了解皮鞋，才更知道皮鞋行业的潜力。那些光鲜亮丽的，耀眼的，大得惊人的企业为什么会倒塌，因为虚无缥缈。而皮鞋业是看得见摸得着，实实在在存在的实体经济，是国家经济发展的根本所在。我所在的投资者中心对金融发展趋势研究了将近20年，对此了如指掌，你可能听说过前不久的股灾，从而对股票市场没有信心，但我可以肯定的告诉你，我们看到了废墟中的机遇，就是这家鞋店。”  
“您知道风险对应收益，高风险意味着高收益，但这说的其实是摆在明面上，所有人都看得到的交易。想要稳妥的收益，我们说的简单一点，想要十拿九稳地赚钱，就要趁华尔街日报或者太阳报送到每个人手上之前，快速地，狠辣地抓住机会，抢在别人前面拿走那笔钱。”  
“不安？拜托，你会感到不安只因为我们赢了。战胜了无风险收益率，战胜了资本市场波动，安心收好这笔钱，是你应得的。市场并非不可战胜，只要有我们在，你完全可以更大手大脚些，给我们更多的信任。”  
路奇上手速度之快远远超出了所有人的想象。在他们习惯的环境里，精英一词对应的形象是满口生僻词汇，实操能力低得可怜的那种被包裹在西装革履里面的废物。然而从路奇那张精巧诱人的嘴唇里吐出的是富有针对性的甜美骗局，冷着整张脸却能清晰而重点明确地讲述粉红股事实上不存在的种种好处。然后恰当地插入一两个专业词汇暗示自己在提供内幕交易的可能性。除此之外，路奇还具有销售人员梦寐以求的压迫感，仿佛他的话不容拒绝。  
只接受过快乐的初高中教育的人很少怀疑为什么天上会掉馅饼，与此同时，作为坚定不移的基督徒，他们深信自己甚至不必出门，主自会指引善良的好人将馅饼送到他们面前。  
对头脑混沌的底层人士，路奇大谈成功后的纸醉金迷，生动地描绘和现实不沾边却完美贴合他们想象的富豪生活，雕梁画栋，美酒佳肴，佐以漂亮的专业术语。重要的是贯穿其中的逻辑，简明扼要且清晰粗壮——跟着我来，如果你要钱。  
对成功人士，则需要一点含蓄的描摹，利用留白的话术引诱他们想象，进而冲动地将自己大部分源于运气的成功代入不了解的全新领域，并产生一切尽在掌握的错觉。  
对穷人他表现出掺杂崇拜的低姿态，对富人则扮演起平等的友人或者客观的资讯顾问。编造好的谎言经过路奇的加工摇身一变，成为有理有据的事实，引逗着梦想家前仆后继。  
他跨出了新的一步，向来高高在上的成功人士也被他顺利拉下马，成为财富摩天轮中的一环。客户账户里的数字在设下的布局里转啊转，起起伏伏，而实实在在的现金坠入经纪人的腰包。  
骗吗？他不觉得，他认为这是财富的再分配，是具有正面意义的，合理的货币流动。专业的事情就该交给专业的人来做，农民善于种植，邮递员善于投递，厨师善于做馅饼，而显而易见，他们更善于花钱。  
“五千块，就是五万股吗？好的，让我为您锁定这笔交易，稍后我的秘书会向您发送正式的确认文件。感谢您的支持，欢迎加入投资者中心，祝您顺利。”  
然后路奇转身，作为自己的秘书，行云流水地敲起键盘。  
同意的瞬间，客户的神经便被种植在股市红红绿绿的指数上，在资本市场的海洋里随波逐流。  
这是一场蓄谋已久，有组织的，由聪明人发起的掠夺，受害者不那么无辜，他们不够体面也不够光彩，动机不纯，全部想要不劳而获，因此中了圈套。但幸好，始于1934年的证券交易法——就是那个内容被其他国家不加思考地套用的经典法律蓝本，将路奇创造并发扬光大的信息倾轧式的销售定性为施压交易。受害者们才得以抓住救命稻草，把从对自身愚蠢和贪婪的歉疚感中解脱出来。  
早在引起证监会注意之前，斯潘达姆就已将从前的投资者中心扩张成庞大的CIPHER POL 9，把路奇设计好的话术一字一句地传授给招募过来的新人。新人出身参差不齐，共通之处是卓越的销售才能，具体一点说是颠倒黑白的勇气。  
路奇缺乏向下兼容的油滑，斯潘达姆为他补上了这点，替他成为台上指点江山嬉笑怒骂的小丑，大多场景都是他出面经营，而绝大多数收益滚入路奇的账户。  
面对话筒他们激情澎湃，舌灿莲花且永远不接受失败。他们能够把心中的嘲弄和咒骂转化成甜蜜的谎言，巧妙地为蠢人和垃圾公司牵线。  
显然他们要为此付出一些代价，比如无法靠自身排解的巨大压力。  
毒品和招妓成为普遍的消遣选择，强制快感有助思维通畅，比起错失大单，缩短勃起时间和失去自控力显然是可以接受的代价。  
值得一提的是斯潘达姆，他比较特殊，虽然他一直男女通吃，但新到手的药片在他身上产生了某种奇妙的变化。  
就在办公室，当着十几个人的面，他神志不清地搭上路奇的肩膀，趁所有人以为这只是朋友亲密举止的当口，迅速地吻上路奇的嘴唇。一个非常标准的法式深吻，黏糊糊地蹭了路奇满脸口水。接着紧紧搂住路奇，下身大力摇晃，口中含混不清，似乎在说我爱你之类的蠢话。  
医生不得不为斯潘达姆的下巴提供一点帮助，不然没法把整张脸组合在一起。  
再比如说贪欲，被撑大了的胃口，虽然早已赚到怎么也花不完的钱，但他们还想要更多，渴望看到堆积如山的美钞和向上翻滚的数字，他们需要强有力的精神刺激，对销售行业而言，金钱无疑是最强劲的一种。  
哄抬股价是证监会给CIPHER POL 9定下的另一桩罪名。早在投资者中心时期，路奇还在贩卖粉红单的时候，他们做的事本质上就是在哄抬股价了。细价股数量少，价格低，仅仅几个人购买就足以引发股价增长，这也是他们能够一直骗下去的原因。随后他们越做越大，把老鼠仓的理论发扬光大，终于到了引起证监会注意的程度。  
危机来得很快，但在路奇的意料之中。  
相较于被物欲迷了眼的同僚，路奇更沉醉于机械作业无意义地占满时间后留下的自欺欺人的充实感。对他来说，把垃圾卖给工薪阶层是符合价值观的货币资金融通，就像他在商学院的教材中学到的，资金向更有效率的方向流通，进而发挥更高的效率。效率的提升是社会进步的体现，极端地说可以算是执行正义。  
不符合市场规律的应被淘汰，为新生行业腾出宝贵的空间。人们基于理性将金钱投入他们认知中效用最大化的活动，相应地负担机会成本和风险溢价。  
他认为富人和穷人同等地拥有机会，不需要为弱者铺垫。但他认可证监会的说法，正如他认定社会上必定存在不公，因此愿意适当地做一些妥协。  
证监会为路奇开出的价码是用CIPHER POL 9所有人来换取他个人的自由，不过路奇有更好的选择。  
斯潘达姆。  
斯潘达姆出席了CIPHER POL 9全部的主要活动，几乎所有的罪名都记录在他名下，如果他愿意扛起大头，那么其他人只需要缴付不痛不痒的赔偿金，路奇也只需要上缴几百万的罚金，承诺不再涉及证券交易即可。  
路奇爱CIPHER POL 9，爱这些贯彻他思想的败类有如爱惜自己的手脚，而且爱得非常理智。他没有为一时意气选择留下，或者坚持与证监会对着干，没有。面对来自国家层面的制裁预警，他迅速地权衡出对自己和麾下的最优选择，用CIPHER POL 9中硕果仅存，没有被毒品腐蚀的大脑。  
会难过的只有FBI探员，但说真的，谁在乎呢？  
计划的唯一疏漏是斯潘达姆提出了意料之外的要求，他要求用自己的后半生换路奇陪他睡一晚。  
斯潘达姆对路奇的小心思人尽皆知，但路奇没想到他有说出口的胆量。

“取悦我。”路奇对正努力撕开避孕套包装的斯潘达姆说。  
听到他的话，斯潘达姆立即丢开撕出胶膜的塑料爬上床，平静中带着一点狠劲：“别装得好像你情我愿似的好吗？我要你是想要把我认识的人压在身下凌辱，比起假惺惺的动作我更希望你能好好感受这场侵犯。”  
因为付出了昂贵的代价，所以他的索取显得理所应当，后半辈子的能量仿佛全数注入此刻的身躯，气势几乎要压倒以傲慢著称的路奇。  
他发表完气势汹汹的开场白，然后很没想象力地要求路奇为他没洗干净的阴茎口交，吞吐柱身同时照顾到两侧的睾丸，指腹在阴毛上点画着圈。他们都是老手，光是被人服务的经验也足够他们学会种种技巧。气味很大程度上限制了路奇的动作，他没法对散发酸臭气味的阴茎细致舔舐，但他愿意伏在斯潘达姆身下本身就已足够让后者爽到重拾信仰了。  
路奇努力半天，不见半点射精征兆。  
斯潘达姆为他答疑解惑：“停药一周，只为了今天。”  
为了清醒地感受来自路奇的一切，为了不忘记每个侵犯的环节。  
斯潘达姆扯开路奇的领带，从上至下一一解开衬衫的纽扣，裸露出肌肉线条分明的身材。路奇胸口贴着塑片，电线的另一端空空荡荡，尽头没有连着窃听器。  
他试探着伸出手指触碰塑片，指尖不很敏锐，感觉不到温度，只能从皮肉跃起的弧度感知路奇的紧绷，他在紧张，但面无表情，尽管室温被两人间的燥热烘得上升，还是叫人有鸡皮疙瘩乍起的冷感。  
斯潘达姆拥住路奇，皮肉相贴，体表腾起的热气刚好衬出几分胶着感，彼此半硬的阴茎凉凉地搭着，仿佛不掺任何欲望。一瞬间，路奇甚至错觉斯潘达姆绕了这么大一圈只是想索取一个平等而坦诚相见的拥抱，而这种感觉是相互的。他们静静地搂抱，听着彼此逐渐平缓的心跳，维持了大概一分钟，漫长到令他们以为已经和解了。  
“知道吗？你让我觉得恶心。”斯潘达姆忽然说。  
听到这话刹那，路奇立即回复到常有的挺拔姿态，好像士兵站得笔直的压迫感重新出现，正是他着意与他认为的下等人划清界限的方式。分歧就在这里，斯潘达姆无法将自己从路奇的蔑视范围分离出来，也就是说，每一次路奇执行他的收割计划的时候，斯潘达姆总有种被盯上的感觉。  
被戏耍得团团转，被轻易摆弄，被在背后肆意嘲笑。  
因此他对财产进账时常抱有矛盾的心态，一方面鄙夷受骗者的愚蠢，另一面在顾影自怜。他在食物链的一环内，受自卑感困扰，而路奇超脱在外不受干扰。对男同性恋性爱关系中的施动者来说，如果他们有机会对比，直肠带来的快感与阴道相差不大，甚至不如阴道——毕竟直肠的紧十分短暂，一旦扩张就很难保持弹性，褶皱显然也比不上阴道内壁皱襞的弹性。那么为了保障攻方享受“前列腺高潮”的权益，必须赋予他们对等或者接近的精神满足。斯潘达姆不是同性恋，找同性只为获得掌控感，他要骑在同性的身上，尤其比他壮硕，比他英俊，比他聪慧的男性身上，来证明自己高人一等，藉此对冲掉路奇给他的压迫。  
未经任何润滑直挺挺地插入，他们之间不需要前戏，疼痛才是关系的主旋律。斯潘达姆做的很小心，不会太急也不会太过迟缓，生怕路奇的神志寄托在什么上跑了。他要确保路奇的灵魂牢牢地固定在这具令他垂涎许久的肉体上，然后打上屈辱的烙印。  
斯潘达姆发现路奇的状态有些不对头，出奇的顺从，于是扳过他的脑袋，维持下身相连的姿势把舌头探入他的口腔，搅弄出淫靡的水声，直到氧气不足不能继续。徐徐向下，开始舔吮胸乳，几下后自觉不可这般恭敬，嘴上加力狠咬一口，被血小板冲成淡色的血液迟疑片刻而后蜿蜒而下，越滚越是鲜艳。  
其实无论何种纷乱的性爱方式，最终无非落实到插入交合的步骤。况且对羞耻心淡漠的人来说，能起到作用的折辱方式大多在人类的想象力范围之外，还不如对症下药，充分利用已知的，路奇对斯潘达姆的鄙夷和轻蔑。  
越是轻蔑就越容易被主从颠倒激怒，越是鄙夷就越容易被细枝末节动摇。斯潘达姆不知道究竟那件能切实起到作用，把想得到的，下流的不下流的，一件不漏地全部做在路奇身上。  
“认命了吗？”斯潘达姆扣在他身上向下看，看他自然流畅的颌骨和躺下又是另一番风情的面庞，而后伏下身体用下巴上因路奇装上的固定皮带浅浅地蹭昔日猥亵对象的皮肉。  
“你说呢？”路奇蹙眉，回敬以厌烦的目光。  
抗拒无可避免的事费事又无意义，倒不如趁此机会将凝结多年的繁杂爱恨尽情宣泄干净，也省的后续琐碎的难堪。  
路奇不想再次确认斯潘达姆是否会遵守诺言，他不遵守自会有人帮他遵守，只要他乖乖在他面前被警察带走就算木已成舟，一夜受辱便算有了收获。而且，确认让他显得有些心虚，像是有求于人，路奇不希望再给斯潘达姆暴涨的自尊添一把火。  
一切反应都是生理性的，难以回避的，譬如眼泪和呻吟。毒品戒断早期的官能衰退症状令斯潘达姆短暂地拥有绝强的性能力，但似乎强的过头，到最后他依然没能依照原定计划填满路奇。他射出的次数和数量均嫌不足，不得不揉搓龟头逼出一些精液来凑数。然而尽管强行宣泄完毕，他的阴茎依然没有消退的迹象。所以第二天早上醒来时，路奇发现斯潘达姆依然埋在身后，软得像摊烂泥，全靠紧密的搂抱强行堵在入口，轻微挪动便完全滑出。  
八点二十八分，证监会的人说过警察会在九点上门，他还有32分钟收拾整理。洗漱，洗净满身由尿道球腺液、唾液、精液和肠液混合而成的胶状黏块，理顺乱成海藻的长卷发，换掉濡湿的睡衣，穿上笔挺的西装。  
做完这一切，八点五十二分，斯潘达姆醒来，洗漱完毕。  
八点五十八分，距离警察上门还有两分钟。  
路奇瞥了瞥斯潘达姆揉皱纸团一样满是褶皱的睡衣：“你不需要换身衣服吗？”  
斯潘达姆象征性整整棉质睡衣软烂的衣领：“进去还得换，懒得折腾了。”  
“你……没忘记交易的内容吧。”提起交易，路奇感觉被抽插一夜的穴口还未缩回应有的正常尺寸，仿佛还敞着一眼望到底的口，一张一合地呼吸吞吐。乳尖结了小小的不起眼的血痂，疼痛仍在，星星点点针刺般的麻痒。   
“不会。”  
早上九点整，警察如约而至，带走毫不抵抗，沉默的斯潘达姆，在路奇的注视下，这将是他遇上的最后一批正直的警察。  
按路奇的计划，等到斯潘达姆领受完全部罪行，他将死于一场意外，尸骨埋进监狱的某个角落，湿润土壤中的细菌会消化掉其中全部养分，骨骼则需要多一些时间，好在死人多得是时间。  
遗憾的是他将不会有反口的机会。


End file.
